Contes de fric et de froc
by Xunaly
Summary: Puisque le rêve demeure la meilleure fuite face à la réalité, au risque de ne jamais plus les dissocier. Puisqu'ils ne peuvent plus vivre dans l'au-dehors. Puisque c'est comme ça...


* * *

**Contes de fric et de froc**

_"Dans nos rêves existe toujours une part de vérité,  
Celle de nos espoirs et de leurs peurs."

* * *

_

* * *

Ce sont vos petites habitudes, votre autre vie qui n'existaient qu'à travers ton appartement. C'est juste un de ces gosses qui traînaient dans la rue sans jamais savoir quoi faire avec une imagination sans pareille. Une histoire, toujours la même, chaque fois racontée et vécue, chaque fois meilleure.

Parce qu'au-dehors c'est la merde.

Toi, t'es juste un pion parmi tant d'autres. Ton existence n'a rien à envier ni enviable. Tu suis le cours des choses sans t'y opposer, sans jamais ressentir le goût des événements et n'avoir que celui de la bile au fond de la gorge. Il n'y a rien de nouveau à cela, tu l'as toujours su que ce serait ainsi, c'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais voulu vraiment grandir.

Et tu n'as jamais grandi d'ailleurs.

T'y penses tout en constatant le nombre de bouteilles dans le frigo. Tu es même pire qu'un enfant, tu préfères sombrer là-dedans quand tout simplement ça fait trop mal, de vivre. Tu n'as aucune connaissance, aucun ami, quelques conquêtes qui n'ont laissé dans ton lit que leurs propres larmes. T'es juste un pauvre mec ni jeune, ni vieux. Sans repère ni objectif. Tu avances parce qu'il le faut. Mais tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu le fais.

C'est peut être parce que tu es ainsi que ce jour-là, tu l'as fais rentré chez toi. Un autre aurait collé une bonne correction à ce gamin des rues qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de titiller la sonnette pour se barrer en courant. Ce genre d'actes stupides qui ne mènent à rien, un peu comme les tiens tous les jours.

Tu avais attendu, tu te souviens ? Derrière la porte, la cinquième fois serait la bonne, tu l'as pris en flagrant délit ce jeune délinquant... C'était juste un poignet maigre et faible, puis une paire de yeux, jolie couleur, tu as pensé alors. Et dans ce regard il y avait le même dégoût que toi, la même déception, le même voile vitreux. Tu aurais pu te mettre en colère, aller chercher les parents de ce gosse pour leur faire la morale... A quoi bon ? A tous les coups, il n'en avait plus. Alors tu l'as entraîné chez toi.

Chez toi qui est désormais votre monde.

Tous les jours, il vient. Infatigable, la tête pleine et les yeux brillants. Loin de vous le souvenir de vos carcasses abandonnées sur les canapés, à se faire face en silence. Tu lui as demandé son nom, il n'a pas répondu et a commencé à parler. Raconter. Narrer. Tous ces rêves qui avaient tendance à s'égarer dans son esprit, ces mondes paisibles et utopiques où il vivrait plus tard, ces émotions qui le tenaillaient sans cesse et faisaient battre enfin son cœur... Tu avais écouté silencieux. Ne sachant que faire de ce gosse qui allait se briser lui-même à confondre rêve et réalité. Tu aurais dû lui rappeler, l'ombre dans les coins, tapie, la merde crasseuse des couloirs, la honte qui s'infiltrait insidieuse, le sang étalé quelque part sur le sol, le vide béant et obscur, le froid, le gris des portes et des murs, la dureté de tous ses traits qu'étaient le monde... Tu aurais dû, en adulte responsable...

Oui mais, toi tu ne veux pas grandir.

Alors tu lui as souris et toi aussi tu t'es laissé prendre au jeu. S'inventer une nouvelle identité, un nouveau statut, s'avancer au milieu de ce territoire neuf qui n'attendait que toi, le suivre dans ses délires, l'encourager à ses folies, l'entraîner davantage, encore plus vite, encore plus fort ! Le canapé devenait navire, puis vaisseau, étrange animal aux flancs dissymétriques. Le tapis lessivé s'envolait vers d'autres lointains cieux, tu attrapais au passage une vieille boîte devenue coffre mystérieux ou une clé, promesse d'avenir...

Et il était là à tes côtés. Le sale gosse, dresseur d'animaux à la Cour Royale du Mumblett ou encore guerrier déchu aux milles et un voyages, à sourire, à crier, à rire, à chanter, t'entraînant pour te suivre, te laissant un peu d'avance pour te dépasser, puis t'attendre encore et encore, sans jamais ressentir la fatigue il ne cessait de bouger, de sauter, de danser, l'esprit tout brûlant. Tu le suivais, toujours. Et parfois c'était toi qui l'entraînait.

Comme maintenant.

Là, sur le lit devenu tanière à loups. Quatre pattes, poilu d'un vieux manteau de fourrure, il hurle même à la lune et s'étrangle de rire. Tu le pousses du museau et il s'échoue sur le flanc, tu le suis et roule, enchevêtrements de membres, vos corps d'animaux tout tremblants se brûlent. Tu crois percevoir un léger rire, de lui ou de toi, la différence est impossible maintenant. Tu attrapes dans un mouvement sa gorge pale et nue, nouveau territoire inexploré alors qu'il t'encourage d'un regard brumeux. Tu n'hésites pas et tu goûtes de tes griffes, de ta langue, de tes crocs... Il jappe.

Au-dehors il pleut mais aucun de vous deux ne s'y intéresse. Les loups sont au chaud dans leurs grottes, loin de la pluie et de la boue, loin du gris. Et tu te perds davantage dans sa fourrure immaculée, inspirant profondément un parfum presque musquée, ça palpite ici, fort, vite, c'est brûlant même. Tu mords doucement. Un frisson. Tu mords violemment. Il se cambre sous toi. Et tu continues encore et encore, à le soumettre. Tu fais de lui ton nouveau terrain de jeu, ta nouvelle conquête, ton chez-toi le plus précieux. Il s'abandonne, gémit, hurle, se plie à tes désirs. Vous brûlez et chaque contact n'est plus qu'étincelle. D'un même instinct vous en recherchez encore la sensation, s'ancrer l'un dans l'autre autant que possible, ne devenir plus qu'un même être...quelle délectation lorsque vous y parvenez !

Ce n'est plus que mouvements désordonnés alors. Toi et lui, toi contre lui, toi en lui, vous... Ce n'est que de l'envie, un corps à corps violent sans vainqueur ni perdant. C'est ailleurs dans votre monde, bien loin de l'au-dehors. C'est juste une passion enfin assouvie, un carnassier désir que vous tuez dans les cris et les soupirs. C'est noir et blanc comme vous, alors que vous vous mélangez.

Et tu ne penses plus. Tu ne penses plus à ce monde et ces lois où ce que vous venez d'accomplir est proscrit. Tu ne penses plus à toutes ses raisons qui aurait dû te tenir éloigné de lui. Tu ne penses plus à la morale qui n'aurait permis cela. Tu ne penses plus à ces interdits qui ne t'auraient autorisé à toucher ses lèvres, à toucher son corps, à t'enterrer ainsi plus profondément pour le caresser davantage. Tu ne penses plus à toutes ces choses sans importance qui n'ont lieu d'être dans votre monde.

Il est là dans tes bras, alangui et quand tu te penches à nouveau sur lui, ça vit en toi, dans ta poitrine. Dans ses yeux il y a le reflet émerveillé des tiens, il a les couleurs brûlantes qui s'étalent encore sur ton visage, ces choses que tu n'avais plus connu depuis... Dans son souffle il y a le tien, haletant, qui respire, respire... Tu te sens vivre vraiment. Tu entends les battements de ton cœur, ta respiration sourde, tu prends conscience de ton corps palpitant et lourd, et davantage encore tu sens la brulure, là où vos corps se rejoignent.

Et tu souris. C'est doux et ça étire tes lèvres. Un vrai de vrai. Mais le sien est encore plus beau, encore plus parfait. Alors tu lui voles, d'un mouvement leste tu te l'accapares. Ce n'est pourtant pas assez. Ce corps qui est sous le tien, tu l'envies tout entier. Alors tu refermes ton étreinte sur ses hanches pour qu'il ne puisse t'échapper, tu t'imposes, te grave dans sa chair en marques passionnées, qu'il ne t'oublie pas. Non ! Qu'il ne puisse vivre sans toi ! Soit, tu lui voles son souffle et il prend le tien.

Vous échangez indéfiniment, en silence, jusqu'à vous être repus l'un de l'autre. Vos corps lourds se plient alors, vous roulez d'un dernier mouvement, le sommeil reste le plus fort mais vous le défiez à deux de tenter de vous séparer. Qu'il s'amuse bien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il parviendra à défaire l'emprise que vous vous imposez mutuellement, aussi soudés, aussi ensembles, un véritable nœud humain pour contrer cette peur de se perdre en chemin. Jamais. Non jamais vous ne permettrez cela.

Tu penses à cela tout en résistant encore un peu. Il flanche le premier et tu observes avec calme ses orbes dorés disparaître derrière ses paupières. Tu le sais, qu'il s'en va vers un autre monde différent de celui-ci et pourtant si proche. Tu sais qu'il t'attend là-bas et que tu vas l'y rejoindre pour la première fois. Tu sais cependant, tu te rappelles qu'il y a derrière la vitre un ailleurs qui s'appelle réalité. Qu'aussi laid qu'il soit c'est lui qui à la fin demeure. Et tu sais qu'il va lui aussi le comprendre un jour ou l'autre, qu'il va chuter...

Mais tu seras là pour le rattraper.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

_Quelques p'tites notes :__ Et voilà ! C'est tout beau, c'est tout mignon comme d'habitude. Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi niaiseuse mais j'ai beau tenté, j'ai un mal fou à les faire souffrir ces deux-là ! _

_Dans tous les cas, j'aime ce one-shot. Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil, mais j'aime ce style d'écriture un peu étrange aux milles interprétations, à la tendance au retrait, à stagner à la surface sans pour autant définir totalement les choses. J'aime survoler ainsi en ne laissant que mots étranges aux significations moins vulgaires que d'habitude...(du moins j'espère ne pas avoir retranscris ce one-shot comme une vulgarité). D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser qu'à partir du milieu de cette fiction, ce sont les personnages qui ont dérapé. A l'origine je me devais de rester très discrète sur la relation en elle-même. Mais je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour les loups en ce moment et cela a un peu dérapé... Je ne suis donc responsable de rien et... _

_D'accord, d'accord. Ça doit être les médicaments, on va dire. Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et...  
_

_Tschüssy ! _

_(Note : N'y a-t-il vraiment que si peu d'adeptes au Yukimura/Sasuke ? Dois-je pleurer ?)

* * *

_**Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo - **AGMSAK** = **A**u **G**rand **M**agnifique et **S**uprême **A**kimine **K**amijyo !_  
_


End file.
